


Movie Night

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepovers, That Cloud Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Scott gets called away and leaves Stiles alone at Derek's house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/). Trope = "That Cloud Looks Like"

Stiles turned off the jeep and settled into his seat. He glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was only 11:45 and Derek told him to come by closer to 1:30. He had tried to be patient and occupy himself after their phone call at around 10, but knowing that he'd be meeting him again made it hard to focus. Scott always worked on Saturday mornings and his dad was called into the office, so he didn't have anyone to distract him. He tried to settle in with a movie, but that didn't last longer than the opening credits. Instead, he'd grabbed his keys and driven around town for an hour and then found himself on the road to Derek's. And now here he was, parked down the road and just out of sight. Well, he hoped that the trees would provide adequate cover, anyway.

He was trying to come up with an excuse to revisit Derek's house since the events of Thursday night. It had all been so completely unexpected; he certainly hadn't planned for anything to happen. It was supposed to be just another evening supporting Scott while he learned more about what it meant to be a wolf from Derek. But when Scott got a call from Deaton about an emergency and had to leave, Derek invited Stiles to stay. They settled in on the couch and Derek offered Stiles a beer.

"I don't know that I should," Stiles had replied. "I still need to drive home."

Derek shrugged in response. "Suit yourself. But you can always crash here if you don't think you can drive. The couch is really comfortable, you know."

Stiles started to renew his objection, but something happened when Derek smiled. He lost what he was going to say and simply nodded, reaching over for the bottle without taking his eyes off Derek's lips.

That was the first movie Stiles had not made it through that week. When his bottle was half gone, his leg brushed up against Derek's and he waited for Derek to move it. Instead, Derek placed a hand on Stiles's knee and grinned. And that was all it took. In the next moment, Stiles climbed up and pressed his lips against Derek's. While he couldn't specifically remember wanting to kiss Derek before, he realized in that instant it was something he'd wanted since they met. And he noticed that there were no objections from Derek, either.

Stiles leaned back when he heard Derek unzip the front of his jeans and he reached down to help him undo his belt. They both let out a sigh as Derek pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs and Stiles wasted no time repositioning on the couch so he could reach it with his mouth. He opened his lips and let Derek slip inside, enjoying the warmth of Derek's cock. Derek rocked his hips slowly, fucking into Stiles's mouth without either of them exchanging a word. Stiles reach down and let his own cock out through the fly of his khakis, taking it in his hand and mirroring the motion of his mouth on Derek's. Stiles felt like stayed like that for hours, though he knew it was more likely to have only been a few minutes before he came on his hand while Derek shot his load into Stiles's mouth.

"That was incredible," Derek said as he pulled a napkin from the coffee table and handed it to Stiles to clean himself up. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"You have?" Stiles asked, wiping his come off of his hand and tucking his cock back into his pants.

Derek nodded and leaned over for another kiss. "I have. And I really meant it when I said you could stay here tonight. Wouldn't have to be on the couch."

Stiles was surprised by the offer, but he couldn't deny it was enticing. "Okay, but I do have to be up early if I'm going to make it home to get ready for school."

"We'll only sleep," Derek replied as he stood and offered Stiles a hand getting up from the couch. "Not that I don't want to do more." He squeezed Stiles's ass as he helped him to his feet. Before Stiles could say anything more, Derek had scooped him up in his arms and was carrying him up the stairs. Derek took him into what Stiles assumed was his bedroom. It was simply decorated, but there was a king bed along the far wall, a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a door that likely led to the bathroom. Derek set Stiles back on his feet and disappeared through the other door. "You can get comfortable and climb into bed," he called out after a moment.

Stiles nodded and obliged, stepping out of his khakis and pulling his t-shirt off. He folded them both and stowed them near the head of the bed. He crawled onto the bed and under the covers just in time to see Derek return in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. His cock was instantly hard again and he had to tell himself repeatedly that if he didn't go to sleep soon he was likely going to oversleep and be late in the morning. And while he normally wouldn't mind that, he didn't have a good cover story that would get past his dad. He'd already used up every other possible excuse.

Derek rolled onto the bed and kissed Stiles, pulling him close and wrapping him in his arms. Stiles pulled away after a moment and grinned before rolling onto his other side, his back pressed against Derek's front. They whispered good nights and Derek planted a few more kisses on his neck before they drifted off to sleep.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he looked out the window and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" a groggy Derek asked as he opened his eyes and squeezed Stiles's shoulder.

"That cloud there," Stiles answered, pointing out the window.

Derek squinted in the direction Stiles indicated. "Which one?"

"The one up there," Stiles added, sitting up and pointing a bit more emphatically. "It totally looks just like your cock."

"Don't be ridiculous," Derek said with a groan.

"No," Stiles insisted, "it really does. It's the right proportions and shape. I mean -- not when it's hard. You're certainly much bigger, or at least it felt that way in my mouth. Oh, and that little bit right there even looks like foreskin."

Derek sat up and shook his head. "Don't you need to go to school?"

Stiles laughed as he rolled out of bed and got dressed. "You just don't want to admit I'm right."

"Believe me, Stiles, if you're ever right, I'll be the first to tell you."

***********

Sitting in his jeep and thinking back, Stiles could feel his own cock harden inside his jeans. He'd replayed the whole night in his head, but only ten minutes had passed; the clock read 11:55. He sighed and reached up to turn the key in the ignition, thinking he might as well head back into to town and grab some lunch. Before he could, his phone buzzed and he saw he had a text from Derek.

'If you're already here, you may as well come up.'

He frowned, a little disappointed that Derek had discovered he was so eager.

'I don't mind you coming by early, but don't tease me. You know I can hear your jeep at that distance.'

Stiles grinned and turned the key. Before he hit the gas, he sent back a text of his own. 'Sorry. Didn't want to intrude if you weren't ready for me.'

'I think you're the one who needs to be ready for me. Oh, and look up to the north. That cloud up there? Looks exactly like your cock.'


End file.
